


Ba

by AltenVantas



Series: Presentes de natal para você! [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, non-canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O faraó e seu sacerdote estão fazendo um ritual, algo para levá-los adiante, mas as coisas não são exatamente como aparentam. E isso pode mudar as coisas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Essa é a minha primeira tentativa com esse casal, não sei se ficou muito bom, mas foi feito com carinho.  
> Para quem não sabe, Ba é uma parte da alma das pessoas, aquela que voltaria caso o julgamento de Anúbis fosse favorável.

Os passos ecoavam pelo local, as pedras eram secas e a escuridão era bem vinda, ao mesmo tempo em que temerosas para aqueles que não entendiam o que acontecia. Nem mesmo ele podia dizer tal coisa, embora soubesse alguns truques, não seria nem de longe o suficiente para sentir-se como parte daquelas pedras. Eram em momentos como esse que entendia o temor, o respeito e a superstição das pessoas ao redor dos Sacerdotes e seu poder. Atem sabia o que eles podiam fazer, sabia muito bem que o limite de um deles era a sua imaginação. Por isso mantinha-os por perto, servos poderosos era sinônimo de regente poderoso e nada menos do que isso era bom para um faraó como ele.

  
Chegar ao centro do templo era algo difícil, mas o regente não se importava jogos sempre lhe atraiam chegando a quase ser seu ponto fraco. Caso fosse ruim nisso, caso tivesse algum ponto fraco. Um sorriso sombrio brindou os lábios dele, deixando-o bem mais sarcástico do que o costume e mesmo ainda faltando alguns metros para chegar ao local já podia sentir as ondas de magia que fluía e que o ritual estava chegando ao auge, ou terminando, ele não tinha certeza. Esse tipo de coisa não era exatamente o seu forte. Mas seu corpo tremia, em excitação e em temor, embora não mostrasse isso. Não iria demonstrar.

  
O corpo do sacerdote estava pintado com uma série de hieróglifos e símbolos diversos, entre cortados e entremeados, alguns deixaram de existir totalmente tornando-se outros símbolos que o faraó não conseguia entender exatamente o que significava. Por um segundo travou, titubeou diante do que estava preste a fazer, por um segundo considerou que estava atravessando alguma linha invisível que não teria volta. Então o sacerdote, levantou e seus olhos se encontraram, aquela mesma atração que sempre lhe unia voltou a se conectar puxando em direção do circulo de área e tochas que emanavam suas sombras sinistramente.

  
\- Eu sei que gosta de me ver trabalhar Faraó, mas não esperava que fosse tanto.  
\- Você sabe o que esta fazendo?  
\- E você sabe jogar?

  
Um sorriso apareceu no rosto do faraó enquanto cruzava o circulo para o seu interior, o homem tinha consigo uma cuíca contendo algum tipo de tinta. Novamente os conhecimentos do faraó não alcançavam o conhecimento necessário para entender o que estava sendo feito, mas novamente Set parecia saber perfeitamente e por isso quando o dedo dele encostou-se a sua pele com aquela substancia, começando a desenhar símbolos e hieróglifos não hesitou e nem mesmo se afastou do toque.

  
O dedo deslizava suavemente em sua pele, era frio, ininterrupto e mexia com o seu corpo em um nível sexual. Não entendia se deveria ou não ter essas sensações físicas, não entendia se a sua ereção era algo esperado, contudo não perguntaria tal coisa. Não condizia a alguém como ele ter duvida ou mesmo fazer perguntas fora de hora, caso estivesse fazendo errado o sacerdote seria o primeiro a dizer isso, ou atuar de maneira a deixar claro que estava comentando um erro.

  
Seu corpo tornou-se ainda mais receptivo quando percebeu Set ajoelhado perante a sua frente, passando aquela substância viscosa em sua perna. Sua respiração saiu um pouco mais forte do que deveria ecoando pelo local como um refugo, seu rosto mantinha-se impassível, mesmo sobre o olhar penetrante do moreno. Sentia que o mago estava se divertindo terrivelmente com tudo aquilo, apesar de toda a seriedade envolvida no momento.

  
\- Você compreende o que estamos fazendo?  
\- Unindo os nossos Ba para voltarmos juntos e mantendo o poder do Egito em nossas mãos.  
\- Então você entende.

  
Com um sorriso no rosto, Set o abraçou de maneira firme, ambos os corpos se colando em uma nudez ainda maior devido a intimidade do momento. As mãos do sacerdote começaram a deslizar pela tinta, enquanto algumas palavras eram ditas de maneira ritmada, de maneira continua. Então Atem pode perceber que se não era de maneira aleatória, ele seguia uma determinada ordem pré-estabelecida, talvez as palavras fossem correspondentes aos símbolos, talvez complementar, o faraó não fazia ideia do que significava.

  
Aos poucos sentia o seu corpo ficar em torpecidos, sentia suas forças tornarem-se mais fracas de maneira constantes, de maneira direta e logo percebia que era o abraço que lhe mantinha no lugar. Em pé apesar da falta de força, também podia perceber que alguma coisa se movia, uma sombra escura e profunda que aparecia bem atrás deles, que no começo o seus olhos não sabia formar uma identidade. Sentiu um temor primitivo, sentia uma terrível vontade de fugir, parar com tudo aquilo; então conseguiu identificar o que era.

  
Uma ave dourada, sim, agora ele conseguia ver as cores de suas penas e bico, podia ver os olhos âmbar da criatura e ouvir seu canto. Que soava terrivelmente triste, terrivelmente sombrio para uma beleza tão pura e tão imponente. Foi então que viu outra ave surgindo por de trás da primeira, era prateada como a luz, seus olhos eram como duas pedras azuis que o homem não conseguia definir e também ouvia o seu canto. Era de vitória, de poder e ecoava em seus ouvidos com força que chegava até doer. Uma corrente negra, talvez de aço, prendia uma ave a outra; então simplesmente, percebeu que havia sido enganado.

  
\- Sim, eu aprisionarei sua alma e você não será capaz de sair.  
\- Por quê?  
\- Para obter poder, prestigio e me tornar o faraó.  
\- Você não irá conseguir.  
\- O que poderá me impedir?

  
O homem fechou os olhos, concentrando-se em um único feitiço que conhecia, mandando uma mensagem para o seu guarda costas pedindo para vir salvá-lo. Isso foi à última coisa que conseguia fazer antes de perder totalmente suas forças e desmaiar.

  
Piscou algumas vezes antes de conseguir abrir totalmente os seus olhos, os raios de sol incidiam sobre a sua cama e lhe traziam certa paz, encheu o peito de ar e soltou vagarosamente para afastar os resquícios do sonho que tinha acabado de ter. Não era a primeira vez, mas também já não sabia exatamente quando havia começado. Só entendia que fazia parte dele mesmo e acostumou-se com isso.

Sentou para tomar café da manhã, sentia-se faminto e enquanto terminava de arrumar as coisas, viu que seu avô entrava trazendo uma caixa em mãos. Havia um sorriso em seu rosto.

  
\- Eu achei isso no sótão, era do meu tempo de mais jovem e como eu não consegui montá-lo na época acabei esquecendo. Se você quiser, pode ficar com ele tentar e se conseguir, é seu.  
\- Mesmo vovô?  
\- Claro.

  
Yugi levantou e abraçou no avô de maneira breve, antes de pegar a caixa e começar a montar o enigma. Já começando a esquecer da fome.


End file.
